Just a few seconds too late
by hello-highway
Summary: Rose was in the 4th season, trying to find the Doctor, so here are a few snippets of what I thought it would have been like if she had done it in the 3rd season as well.....


**So here is my short one shot fan fiction giving you some times in season 3 when Rose could have appeared trying to warn the Doctor, about the stars going out, very brief, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or any of the characters, i don't even own Carl... i just gave him that name to stop confusion.**

* * *

Following the Story of: Smith and Jones

The sound of the TARDIS began to fade into the distance as the big blue box disappeared slowly, the light flashed for the last time when it was gone.

Well that was strange...that big box just disappeared right in front of me, i must be seeing things Bert (the homeless man) said to himself as he watched the TARDIS leave.

Then the wind picked up and the newspapers flew about the alley hitting Bert up the face. He stared in astonishment at the wall of the apartments beside him formed a large purple circle of light and KAWOOOSHHHKKK!

She ran right through it, right through the middle of a solid brick wall!

Bert staggered over to this mysterious girl to get a better look, she was quite short with longish blond hair and a purple jacket on, swung around her neck was an extremely large gun which probably led Bert to raise his hands in the air and shout 'I surrender!'

She gave him a huge smile and said in a thick London accent 'Don't worry, I'll not hurt you, just wondering have you seen a tall man in a pin-striped suit?' Seeing Bert shake his head she said 'Well, what about a box, a big blue box like a telephone box...only blue?'

At that Bert looked rather scared, what was going on and who was this person?

'Don't worry sweet h'art, I'm just looking for a friend of mine...' she stopped as Bert pointed to her gun with a questioning look. 'Well you see that's in case i get...mugged...' Bert nodded still confused but decided that he should tell her about the box.

'Em, that box you were talking about, well it just disappeared right in front of me.' he said pointing to the place the TARDIS was parked just a minute or so ago.

'How long was it gone before i arrived?' she asked looking worried and upset.

'Well must have been about 20 seconds?' he said not knowing why on earth a couple of seconds would matter 'But don't worry,' he added noticing her extremely upset look 'I am pretty sure i imagined it!'

She smiled reassuringly at the old man, before looking horrified and pointing over his shoulder saying 'What's that?!'

Bert turnd around and walked in that direction muttering something bout her being the one with the gun and KAWOOOSHHHKKK, he spun around but, she was gone.

* * *

Following the Story of: Gridlock **(AN: i have decided to call the man in the suit and hat in which the Doctor transports to the face of Boe with Novice Hame in front of Carl, simply because i don't want to call him the guy in the suit in which etc.)**

They just transported out of this hellhole and left him standing there looking like a pear gazing that nothing, knowing they wouldn't come back Carl closed the door and sat down again trying to block out the noises made by the..what did he call the the Morca...Macra? But failing horribly. Who knows how many people have died down there? He shuttered to think, just as his telecom switched on revealing a pretty blond woman saying 'Doctor? Doctor are you there?'

Carl walked over and bluntly asked 'Who the hell are you?'

She sighed and shook her head 'I have missed him again haven't i? I am going to kill Micky he said..aw never mind, well just in case, have you seen a tall brown haired man in a suit?'

Carl gaped at her for a second or two before answering 'Well yes, he transported out of here about 2 minutes ago with one of those strange cat lady things, why?'

She cursed in frustration and shouted into a watch like thing 'Micky we are getting worse 2 minutes this time, take me back..'

and with that she was gone, Carl blinked twice before realizing she had just left him too, this isn't a good day, he said to himself before sitting down again.

* * *

During the Story of: Evolution of the Daleks

_The Doctor has just made his speech about the radio and music before running off with the crowd of people._

The hy-pitched sound echoed throughout the sewer bouncing off walls and travelling down drains, but then it stopped and for a second or two the Daleks heard a female voice shout (though not very clearly as to static) 'Doctor...Doc...Darknes...Ro..Rose...' before switching back to it's original screeches.

* * *

At this point after 3 failed attempts to reach the doctor they began to re-evaluate their calculations...

* * *

After: Blink

Sally and Larry have just walked into their shop after finally meeting the Doctor.

'Make us some tea would ya?' Sally asked Larry as she sat down at the counter and looke out the window with a smile. She was he one, oh dear somethings you just don't see coming, Larry re-entered the shop and places a hot cup of tea down for her. 'Thanks' she said as she took a sip still looking out of the window, she then saw a blonde woman sprint down the street and look around her frantically. She then came running into their shop out of breath she gasped 'Doctor...have..seen ..Doctor?' she stopped for a second and regained her breath before continuing 'Have you seen a man in a suit, calls himself the Doctor?'

Sally jumped up, spilling her tea as she walked over to her and said 'He just...well i don't really...something about a lizard?'

The woman rolled her eyes and simply said 'I have just missed him haven't i?'

'Well yea' Sally replied sympathetically.

'OK well thanks,' She said turning around, as she left she tapped her wrist and said 'No use Micky still a bit short' before vanishing completely, she didn't leave she just vanished...

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked i was just bored and thought i might do it lol please review and thanks.  
**

* * *


End file.
